Strange Tales Vol 1 94
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Pildorr's army of space raiders Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Unnamed species of aliens Locations: * ** *** **** Military Headquarters of the Earth's Defense Command *** Items: * Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle2 = Save Me from the Weed! | Synopsis2 = A retired rich man criticizes his gardener as lacking ambition for not opening a landscaping business with his backing. A nearby atomic accident sends radioactive particles into the garden and gives a weed intelligence and the ability to control minds. It forces the wealthy man to sit in a chair and sleep while its powers grow to enslave all humanity. Suddenly the man wakes from his imposed slumber to find that the gardener has snipped up the weed. Sighing in relief, the man realizes that everyone has their place in the greater scheme of things because if the gardener had taken him up on his offer of running his own business instead of just being his gardener, the weed might have taken over the world. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = He Came from Nowhere! | Synopsis3 = A convict named Joe Morgan escapes from prison and runs deep into the woods. He suddenly sees a brilliant flash of light, and from it, steps a well-dressed man. The man introduces himself as Groff, and says that he comes from the future. He owns a special ring, that he claims grants him the ability to travel through time. Morgan pulls a gun on Groff and forces him to surrender the ring to him. He then uses the ring to travel to Groff's native time period, satisfied that he has permanently escaped justice. When he arrives in the future, he discovers that Groff himself was a criminal from Uranus, who used the ring to escape justice by traveling backwards into the past. The Uranian authorities capture Morgan and, believing him to be Groff in disguise, send him to prison. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Prisoners in Uranus ** Races and Species: * * * Unnamed alien species Locations: * ** *** **** Unnamed city * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Help! | Synopsis4 = A tiny alien spaceship finds itself trapped in a telephone handset. When the phone goes off and is picked up, the alien pleads for help in escaping from the dark area. The listener thinks it's a prank call but goes along with it for awhile until he becomes annoyed with the caller and slams down the handset, cracking it open. The relieved spaceship flies away and the man thinks he's seen a large bug hop up out of his phone | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed human Supporting Characters: * Batty Races and Species: * * Unnamed alien Locations: * ** Undisclosed location Items: * Phone Vehicles: * Alien minuscule ship | Notes = * "Save Me from the Weed!" is reprinted in . * In "He Came from Nowhere!" plot by Lee, script by Lieber. * "Help!" is reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}